La graduación
by Hao el rey shaman
Summary: Esta un poco largo, pero contiene extra lemon porfavor léanlo


Este es mi primer fic, les advierto que contiene demasiado hentai así que  
si no les gusta este género pues mejor absténganse de leerlo, ya desde aquí  
están advertidos así que si van a mandarme sus comentarios les agradecería  
que no dijeran nada relacionado con lo atrevido o algo similar. Gracias  
por leerlo.  
La graduación  
Yoh y Anna están apunto de graduarse (que me imagino que tendrán las edades  
de 18 años), a tan solo un día, pero Yoh está nervioso ya que la misma  
noche de la graduación piensa llevarse a Anna a un hotel y empezar con su  
vida sexual, pero no quiere dejar decepcionada a Anna así que decidió  
buscar a otra chica con quien practicar para que Anna no se desilusione.  
Se había pasado todo el día, anterior a la graduación, pensando con quien  
practicar, regresando a su casa después de clases ve a Tamao y se le  
acerca.  
Yoh: Hola Tamao, ¿caminamos juntos a la casa?.  
Tamao: Hola Yoh, (se pone toda roja) claro me gustaría mucho.  
Yoh: (piensa, a ver Tamao siempre ha estado enamorada de mí, somos casi de  
la misma edad, no tiene tan mal cuerpo, creo que con ella podré  
practicar.  
Van caminando hasta que Yoh ve que están pasando por un motel (ya se que  
oportuno¡¡) y decide hacer la pregunta.  
Yoh: (detiene a Tamao de la mano) espera Tamao quiero hacerte una pregunta.  
Tamao: (lo más roja que puede estar) que pasa.  
Yoh: Pronto será la graduación.......  
Tamao: Si lo se (me querrá preguntar lo que yo creo).  
Yoh: Y estaba pensando después del baile llevar a Anna a un Hotel y  
hacer... el amor.  
Tamao: (un poco desilusionada) Y porque me cuentas todo esto?.  
Yoh: Porque quiero que esa sea la mejor noche de su vida y necesito  
practicar, para saber como se hace y sorprenderla. Así que porque no nos  
detenemos en este motel y me ayudas a practicar?  
Tamao: Que acaso estás loco la señorita Anna se pondría como loca si sabe  
de esto, aparte de que usarme solo para tus propósitos, nunca pense que tú  
fueras de ese modo (se aleja corriendo de Yoh)  
Yoh: Demonios, ahora con quien voy a practicar, no quiero que sea una  
desconocida o una de esas personas que cobran por hacerlo. (Se pone a  
pensar) en la casa todavía está Horo y Pilika, pero también puede estar  
Tamao o Horo o Anna, pues iré a casa y me arriesgaré.  
Va corriendo a casa, la idea de tener sexo domina todo su cerebro, no  
piensa ni en comer. Llegando a casa ve que está completamente vacía.  
Yoh: que mala suerte no he podido practicar y van a dar las cuatro de la  
tarde. Oye el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se asoma para ver quien es,  
(para su suerte) ve que es Pilika. Ahora como podré hacer que ella caiga en  
mis redes?  
Pilika: Hay alguien en casa?  
Yoh: (se tira al suelo y grita) AUXILIO.  
Pilika: (se apresura y ve a Yoh en el suelo) que paso?  
Yoh: Iba bajando las escaleras, me sentí mareado y caí al suelo, por favor  
llévame a recostar.  
Pilika: Claro (lo lleva al sillón más cercano), hay algo más que pueda  
hacer por ti?  
Yoh: Siento mucho dolor en las piernas creo que pueden estar fracturadas,  
podrías frotarlas para ver si lo están?  
Pilika: Esta bien (comienza a frotar las piernas de Yoh)  
Yoh: No, más arriba  
Pilika: (frota más arriba)  
Yoh: Un poco más arriba  
Pilika: (sin fijarse a donde llega frota lo más arriba)  
Yoh: Si justo ahí es (se le empieza a hacer un bulto en el pantalón), creo  
que me quitaré el pantalón no me deja saber que hueso puede estar roto.  
Pilika: Si crees que es muy necesario, (ella también había tenido ganas de  
hacer casas con Yoh pero como siempre estaba junto con Anna no se atrevía)  
Yoh: (se quita el pantalón, dejando ver que tiene un bulto en su ropa  
interior) y hasta ahora que hueso crees que se haya roto?  
Pilika: (sonrojada al ver el bulto de Yoh)este...no se....podría estar  
dentro de tu ropa interior y por eso no lo he sentido.  
Yoh: Sugieres que me la quite??  
Pilika: Sí (diciendo muy entusiasmada)  
Yoh: Esta bien (se la baja dejando que lo vea desnudo y en un momento en el  
que su miembro esta muy parado)  
Pilika: (ve el miembro de Yoh y lo agarra) creo que este puede ser tu  
problema (lo empieza a jalar, a besar para ves sí así recupera su salud, se  
empezaba a calentar mientras más agarraba y besaba ese miembro, ya se había  
quitado la chamarra rosa que traía, que dejaba ver......su playera)  
Yoh: Sí... yo también, (nunca había sentido esa sensación de que alguien  
más le agarrara el miembro y menos que se lo besaran)  
Se escucha la puerta abriéndose. Yoh se alcanza a cubrir con una cobija  
puesta sobre el sillón (vaya que tiene demasiada suerte), Pilika se aleja  
de Yoh hasta otro sillón, solo para ver que era Tamao que regresaba de su  
largo paseo, Yoh muy asustado de que puedan platicar, se pone sus  
pantalones y sale por la puerta trasera ocultándose para que nadie lo  
pudiera ver.  
Yoh se sienta en la acera frustrado porque se le estaba acabando el tiempo  
y aún no había conseguido hacer el amor. Jun Tao, iba saliendo de la  
licorería que estaba atrás de Yoh (su suerte continúa).  
Jun: (cargando una bolsa) Ah que buen licor conseguí, lastima que Len se  
haya llevado a Bruce para entrenar porque hubiera sido una noche para  
recordar, una noche de licor y sexo , pero ahora tendré que hacer todo yo  
sola. (ve a Yoh en la acera) Que tienes Yoh?  
Yoh: Ah eres tu Jun, déjame te ayudo con tus compras (carga la bolsa)  
Jun: (bueno si no esta Bruce pues tendré que disfrutar a este niño) Vamos a  
mi departamento.  
Van hacia el apartamento de Jun.  
Jun: (abre la puerta) Yoh pasa, estás en tu casa.  
Yoh: (entra con un poco de miedo, nunca había visto la habitación de una  
chica mayor) Donde dejo la bolsa?  
Jun: Tráela a mi cuarto.  
Yoh: (entra al cuarto de Jun, deja las bolsas en la cama y se dirije a la  
puerta)  
Jun: Quedate, no es bueno que beba sola, te invito un poco de este licor y  
no aceptaré un no como respuesta.  
Yoh: Bueno.  
Ambos comienzan a beber sentados sobre la cama, ya se habían acabado las  
dos botellas que Jun había comprado.  
Jun: Dime porque estabas en la acera con esa cara larga??  
Yoh: Ah, porque no había podido coger ni con Tamao ni con la niña de pelo  
azul que es hermana de Horo para que sorprenda a Anna haciéndoselo como un  
experto.  
Jun: Ah, Pilika.  
Yoh: Si esa misma, ahh ya se acabo el licor.  
Jun: Debajo de mi cama debe haber más, porque no revisas?  
Yoh: (se baja de la cama y revisa) no veo nada  
Jun: (se baja y le admira el trasero a Yoh) entonces ya se acabó, Yoh en  
cuanto a tu problema de coger creo que yo te puedo ayudar (se quita el  
vestido negro que siempre trae puesto)  
Yoh: (saca su cabeza de debajo de la cama solo para asombrarse con el  
cuerpo de Jun que no traía sostén, viendo esos pechos tan grandes y bien  
formados, sus pezones parados adornando los bellos senos de Jun, viendo la  
pequeña tanga que cubría su parte) enserio?  
Jun: Yo te voy a enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber. (toma las manos de  
Yoh y la dirije hacia sus pechos) vamos agárralos sin miedo.  
Yoh: (obedeciendo a Jun le agarra sus pechos sintiendo sus pezones los  
comienza a apretar)  
Jun: Así, vas muy bien, (le quita la ropa a Yoh) ahora verás lo que una  
mujer te puede hacer (se baja y ve el pene rígido de Yoh, se lo besa y se  
lo mete en la boca)  
Yoh: (agarrando la cabeza de Jun siente como su miembro entra y sale de la  
boca de Jun, causándole mucho placer) Ah....continua...síguelo  
chupando......sí (suelta una gran cantidad de su semen dentro de la boca de  
Jun)  
Jun: (habiéndose tomado los líquidos de Yoh) ahora es tu turno para hacerme  
gozar (se acuesta en la cama)  
Yoh: Claro (se monta sobre Jun, le comienza a besar el cuello, bajando  
hasta los pechos que lame mientras que su mano se mete en la tanga de Jun,  
bajándosela, dejando al descubierto la parte más intima de una mujer)  
Jun: Continua, vas bien (su respiración es un poco más agitada)  
Yoh: (obedeciendo a Jun deja de lamer sus pechos para probar la vagina de  
Jun, lamiendo sus alrededores, su interior, noto un punto en el que hacía  
que la respiración de Jun se pusiera más agitada y ese punto fue el que más  
lamió)  
Jun: Sí (ella también soltó sus líquidos en la boca de Yoh)  
Yoh: (los tomó disfrutándolos, ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, tomo su  
pene, lo introdujo en la vagina de Jun y comenzó a moverse de adelante  
hacia atrás haciendo que su pene entrara y saliera de la vagina de Jun,  
sabía que Jun era una mujer más experimentada en el sexo así que introducía  
su pene con toda su fuerza)  
Jun: (excitada de que su alumno se haya adelantado a las ordenes, comienza  
a gemir) ah.............ahh...............ahhhhh, me encantas, dame más.  
Y continuaron así hasta que los dos tuvieron un orgasmo. Yoh contento y  
cansado de haber aprendido con una mujer como Jun, ve la hora 11:00 p.m. se  
viste y sale corriendo hacia su casa ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.  
Claro que Jun le dice a Yoh que vuelva a su departamento cuando quiera.  
Yoh: (entrando a la casa, ve que Anna es la única que esta despierta)  
Anna: Yoh, te tocaba hacer mi cena, ya que no la hiciste te dejé los platos  
para que los laves.  
Yoh: Sí Anna  
Anna se sube a dormir, mientras que Yoh lava todos los platos y se va a su  
cuarto para descansar.  
Yoh: Ah, que buen día fue el de hoy (escucha que alguien toca a su puerta,  
le abre y ve que es Tamao)  
Tamao: Puedo pasar???  
Yoh: (asustado) Sí, perdón por lo de hoy en la tarde no estaba pensando con  
claridad  
Tamao: Estuve pensando y si sigue en pie la oferta quiero que practiques  
conmigo aquí (se levanta su playera blanca)  
Yoh: (ve el sostén transparente de Tamao, claro que sus pechos no se  
comparan con los de Jun, apenas están algo crecidos) estás segura de querer  
hacer esto??  
Tamao: Es el único modo en el que lo puedo tener, así que es lo que más  
quiero en el mundo.  
Yoh: (se desviste) gracias por ayudarme a practicar.  
Tamao: (se desnuda por completo, ve el cuerpo de Yoh, se excita demasiado,  
lo recuesta en la cama y se sube en él)  
Yoh: (contento de que Tamao tome la situación en sus manos, ve como ella  
agarra su miembro y se lo introduce en su vagina, con un poco de dolor ya  
que es la primera vez de ella, él solo puede poner sus manos en los pechos  
de Tamao)  
Anna se despierta por el ruido que hay en la habitación de alado, se asoma  
y ve lo que Yoh y Tamao están haciendo, está a punto de gritarles pero se  
queda callada mientras más ve más se excita, como el cuerpo de Tamao sube y  
baja, entrando y saliendo del miembro de Yoh, como los pechos de Tamao son  
agarrados por las manos de Yoh, que luego bajan al trasero de Tamao. No  
soporta estar tan excitada, comienza a meter sus manos dentro del camisón  
que usa para dormir, se toca los pechos, baja sus manos y las mete dentro  
de su calzón, chupando y metiendo sus dedos en el interior de su vagina,  
tocándose el clítoris, hasta que se moja toda justo al mismo tiempo que  
Tamao e Yoh tienen su orgasmo. Luego de eso Anna regresa a su cuarto  
mientras que Yoh y Tamao descansan después de tanto ejercicio.  
Ya el día siguiente después del baile, Yoh lleva a Anna al hotel.  
Yoh: Anna, tengo que decirte que practique con Tamao para poder tener el  
mejor sexo contigo, entiende que solo lo hice para complacerte.  
Anna: (recordando la noche anterior, se vuelve a excitar y se recuesta en  
la cama) enseñame todo lo que aprendiste con Tamao (se desviste y le  
muestra su sexo a Yoh, listo para que la penetre)  
Yoh : (aprovechando la oportunidad, se desnuda y se sube sobre el bello  
cuerpo de Anna que ya tenía unos senos más grandes que los de Tamao pero no  
se comparaban en tamaño con los de Jun)  
Yoh: (comienza a hacer lo mismo que hizo con Jun, lamiendo los senos de su  
compañera metiendo su miembro en la boca de Anna)  
Anna: (chupando el pene de Yoh por completo sin dejar una parte sin lamer,  
hasta que Yoh lo saca de su boca, expulsando su semen en toda la cara de  
Anna lo cual ella disfruta mucho)  
Yoh: (comienza a meter los dedos dentro de la vagina de Anna, teniendo  
cuidado para que no sufriera mucho, lamiendo todos los líquidos de su  
compañera que quedaron en sus dedos, luego comenzó a penetrarla metiendo y  
sacando su miembro despacio para que sintiera su pene entrando y saliendo)  
Anna: (disfrutando lo que hace su compañero, algo sonrojada, arqueándose  
para besarlo justo en el momento del orgasmo, mientras que él deja sus  
fluidos en la vagina de Anna)  
Yoh: (algo cansado) te gusto?  
Anna: mucho, pero ahora es mi turno de hacerte gozar (se le sube a Yoh, le  
agarra el miembro, lo comienza a jalar para que se ponga duro de nuevo y  
luego se lo introduce en su vagina, ella poniendo sus manos en la cabeza)  
Yoh: (recuerda que es la misma posición que tenía con Tamao, así que pasea  
sus manos por los pechos, por el trasero, terminando en sus caderas de  
donde la empuja más duro para que pueda introducir su pene por completo  
dentro de ella)  
Ambos tuvieron su segundo orgasmo quedando muy cansados, fue la primera de  
muchas noches de sexo que vendrían en un futuro  
Así termina mi fic, gracias por sus comentarios positivos y para los  
negativos pues la porra los saluda. Mándenme algunas ideas sobre que  
escribir, porque la verdad pienso que este puede ser mi primer y último fic  
que hago en mi vida. 


End file.
